Could I Ever Love
by DangerOokami
Summary: Being the Lady of the North isnt always easy.Loveing but looseing the one you loved is even harder.Of course if your me you cant realy think of ever falling in love again in being afraid of loosing the one you fall for once again.This is my story.


**This is my second fanfic hope you like it like my other one its gunna be confusing! Any way hope you like it (I do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters, besides the ones that aren't on the show which I create on my own.)**

"You called for me father." I said, bowing to the man before me, the king of the North. "Yes, send the invites to every lord in the region, I want everyone to bring company as many as they wish. No matter if humans, that includes half demons." My father ordered my eyes widened 'Does he mean Seshomaru AND Inuyasha.' I thought.

"But father why should all the lords come when all we need is one from each house? It's only a ball." I said, the thought of the brothers in the same room tortured me. "Because it's to celebrate your younger sister being mated and everyone must know that she is mating." My father said with an angry face.

I nodded, I couldn't defy my fathers orders. Soon I would be crowned Lady of the North.

"Yuri darling please cheer up, your sister is mating you should be happy." My father said with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Father how can I cheer up when my future mate has been killed in battle, he and I were to be mated last week but he perished in battle last month." I said saddened by the memory.

My father gave me a saddened smile, but he mad the signal for me to leave. I left fast, then went out to the gardens where my supposed-to-be-mate was buried I knelt next to his grave and paid my respects to my lost-love a tear slowly slid down my cheek as I moarned at my love. "I miss you, my love."

I stood and proseded towards my study to write the invitations, I entered my study the wooden desk right infront of me, 'Time to start the hored invitations' I thought i sat at on my chair and grabbed the sheet of paper, with some non-sented ink, so wouldn't damage mine or any other yokai's nose.

I began to write the letter for the Western Lords,

Lords of the West,

This letter is to inform both Seshomaru and Inuyasha lords of the West of the ball we are having at the Northern castle next week, you may bring as many guest as you please. Make sure you are both here at the castle earlier so you can help with the preperations, do not fail us. If you do not show the day you are expected I will personaly (spelling) all the way to my castle.

Sinceraly,

Lady Yuri of the North

I finished the letter and whistled, before i could even blink a messanger dog was at my side, :Take this to the western lords retrive the letter after read by Seshomaru and then personaly take it to Inuyasha. Make sure they say they will go befor you leave. That will be all: I said in InuYoukai language, the messnager dog nodded and in a blink of an eye he was gone. I sat at my desk and began the other letters.

-At the Western Castle-

Seshomaru was in the gardens under a sakura tree injoying the shade, while Rin ran around happily, playing with Jaken. A messanger dog came with a note in its mouth. Seshomaru turned toward the dog who was now bowing and took the note. :From where does this note desend from: Seshomaru said in InuYoukai language. :The Northern Castle my lord: the messanger dog replied.

Seshomaru read the note and sighed, :Tell her I will be there.: Seshomaru realuctantly said knowing he would have to go, the messanger dog took the note from Seshomaru's hands and was gone before Seshomaru could ask why he took the letter.

-With the Inugroup-

The group was setting camp, they where heading South in the direction where they heard Naraku had been hiding, Inuyasha growled everyone looked at him confused but readied there wepons. The messnager dog came towards Inuyasha and bowed "Huh a letter?" Inuyasha said so that the Inugroup would know, he took it and read it he also sighed, :Do i have to go: Inuyasha whined like a pup the messanger turned his head then sighed :Of course you do Lord Inuyasha, they need your presence.: the dog replied looking at his suppose-to-be master.

Then Inuyasha gave up and nodded "I'll go but i'm takeing the others." Inuyasha whispered so only the dog could hear, the dog nodded and took the note and was off once more.

"Inuyasha what was that about." Kagome asked, confusion writen on everyone's faces. "We are going to the Northern Castle to be at some ball." Inuyasha saddly replied and jumped on a tree. "Great a castle fild with blood-sucking great." Sango complained then laid down on her covers.

**Well first chapter on this series! lol hop it wasn't too boreing the beging isn't always the best... Well DangerOokami out 33 peace!**


End file.
